Heartbeat
by Torad
Summary: Sasuke has been having dizzy spells lately and everyone is worried. Just when they think they're out of the figurative forest, Sasuke's condition takes a deadly turn for the worst. Rated:M just to be safe.


Okay so, This is called "Heartbeat!" This is a oneshot, so there will be'  
no more of it. Warning! Language suggested gay, boyxboy(SasuNaru) blood,  
and yeah. Oh yeah, death is mentioned. So, enjoy!

I woke up in a dizzy spell. For some reason this place seemed unfamiliar. Where am I? Oh, im in California, in my room, on my bed,  
not in my busy appartment building in Chicago. The room was spinning out of control and I couldn't focus on anything except for a wet feeling on my hand. I look down, and see crimson smeered across my hand. i couldn't register what it was, but it was the only thing my eyes could currently focus on. My mind was fuzzy, and no thoughts inhabited it. Appearently at some point in time a women walked in. She was now at my bedside, staring. She looked mortified. I didn't recognise her, or hear what she said to me before she left screaming "Doctor! Doctor! Oh dear lord! DOCTOR!" Doctor. Doctor. I ran the word through my mind but it didn't seem to register. Doctor. I couldn't feel anything. Not the location where the wet crimson came from, or the fact that I was bleeding from the ear. It was as if all nerves in my body died. At that point, the room started to get darker. And darker. And darker. Black began slowly encasing the room, everything was fading into black, from the walls,and slowly, encase my body. I didn't feel my head drop, or even notice I was losing conciousness. Nothing registered. The last, faint thing I hear was a loud. "God no!" from a mans voice this time. Was this man the 'doctor' the woman spoke of?  
Then nothing.

Once again, I woke up in a dizzy spell. This time, I was in the exact same place as before, but I couldn't remember where I was. I felt lifeless. I still couldn't feel anything, hear anything or see anything. I didn't even notice the presence of the man sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me intently. It was at that point I could feel life leaving my body. Slowly, my heart's pace changed.

Babum....

Babum.......

Babum...........

Ba....bum...........

Ba............bum.......

Then nothing. My limbs felt heavy, I could feel my brain slowly shutting down. Almost as if it was mocking me. Then I could hear sirens they were faint, and so were the lights of the abulances. Appearently at some point the man must have dialed 911. Then, black.

I must say that if I could actually remember anything, the fact that this was my third time waking up in a dizzy spell and lying on a strange bed, I would've been severly annoyed. I was feeling better,  
though my vision was back for the most part, my hearing was still kinda off, and the nerves in my body were only partially responsive.  
That same strange man was watching me. Watching me sleep. Creepy. Even by then I still couldn't think straight, or hardly at all, but hey. A thought in general was an improvement. "Awake are ya?" That voice sounded familiar. "Ya gave us quite a scare ya did!" Why did that voice sound so familiar? Itachi? No. Naruto? No. It wasn't any of them. But, then who in the hell was this bastard? "I see the meds is a kickn in she be, eh kid?" Kid. There were few people who called me that, and even fewer with that accent. I recognize this guy now. Well, I can remember how I know him. He's a co-worker at the hospital in Chicago.  
I believe he's a surgeon, like me, but I think he's a plastic surgeon.  
But where in hell was I? Why is my co-worker here? What's that god damned obnoxious beeping? Wait, a heart monitor? Who's heartbeat was that? It sounds like they lost a lot of blood, and like they just got out of a coma. Wait. Im lying in a bed. A strange bed. That heart monitor sounds like-. I looked over in the direction of the heart monitor. I was right beside my bed. I looked at my right wrist, there was an IV tube inserted. But that meant....! Oh god fucking dammnit! I was in a hospital! A woman entered the room, she was familiar to me.  
Another co-worker. She did mostly clinic duty as I recall. Which surprises me since I can't remeber two days ago. She has long, blonde hair a shimmering blonde, like gold almost. She had intellegent green eyes and a body most women would kill for. She was kind, but never shy.  
She kinda reminded me of my mom because of her personality, and Naruto because of the hair. She seemed worried. Huh? Why is she looking at me?  
Oh yeah. In the hospital, hooked up to a heart monitor. Im gonna kill whoever sent me here when I get out. She walked over and sat on the right side of my bed, and placed her hand on my forehead. She frowned, and removed her hand, scribbling something down on a clipboard. A lot of my co-workers were very parental with me. My male co-workers acted like fathers to me, my female co-workers behaved very motherly to me. Well, some of them. Others just stared and giggled when I looked at them. Obnoxious. And kind of weird since my co-workers varyed in age from 28-70. How the 70-year-old is still working I don't know. He's like a pimp so I prefer not to question him. "Well, you have a slight fever, but other than that we can't find anything wrong. Please come to the clinic in a couple hours for a check-up." I nodded and she smiled warmly as she and the man left the room. Well, this will be interesting. She said check-up but she meant she wants to hear my input. As I leaned back into the pillow, which I had rose from at some point, I sighed. Hell. That's what they're gonna make of it.

It had been a couple hours so I decided to get dressed and head down to the clinic. She was there waiting for me once I arrived. I followed her into her office and sat on the stool, which was there for the patients, as she instructed. Pretty much all she asked was what I remembered form the other encounters, what it felt like, the state of my brain, nerveous system, eyes, and hearing during these encounters.  
She left the room saying she would go get a couple of forms to her next patient and asked if I could wait a short moment while she fetched them. Of course, I abliged. Then, that horrible feeling. A sharp pain was now persisying in my back and wouln't cease. I brought my hand around in an attempt to find the source of the pain but what I found had indeed become familiar. Wet. Crimson. Blood. Shit. My vision began fading again. My hearing fading as well. Another dammned dizzy spell arose as well. I could feel my brain shutting down, its function slowly fading. My heartbeat was also fading. My limbs grew heavy, and I lost all feeling in my body. My sight vanished and I couldn't feel my body hit the floor. The women I was speaking with earlier sure as hell heard it though she rushed in asking if I was alright. She most likely looked horrified, finding me on the floor, laying in an accumulating pool of my own blood. My hearing is completely gone now to. She's screaming at me not to go. Not to close my eyes as they close, my brain and heart are silenced. Both stopped. Black was all there was now. Black.

I woke up in a strange bed yet again. But not the bed I was expecting. Yes it was a hospital bed, but it was the bed the doctors performed surgery on. I could feel the scalpel in my back. The had most likely attemted to drug me with anestetic a while ago, after they decided to perform surgery, but I was immune to it. I had been for a good two years. It had always been Kabuto's favourite tool during surgery or twisted experments. Fuck. I still hadn't killed that bastard yet. Oh well, it can wait. One of the nurses noticed I was awake. Shit.  
"Doctor! He's awake!" Her shriek was higher pitched than Sakura's. I kinda wanted to punch her face in but decided against it. "Just continue the surgery." The doctors and nurses seemed shocked by my words. Not the best explanation, so I suppose I should explain myself a little better.  
"The anestetic never took effect so just continue the surgery." More shock. Luckily one of the doctors performing the surgery was my boss's best friend who suggested we just finnish the surgery as planned so we can find out what's wrong. Also one of the reasons I like him is because everyone listens to him. Thank god. After a shit load of cuts, and three scalpels per doctor, they stitched me up and sent me back to the recovery wing in which I was placed in earlier. They had bandaged up the stiching well so I could lay on my back. I was still awake all through the surgery and afterwards. Not that someone could really fall asleep with people cutting their back open and poking aroind with lights and tweezers looking for something wrong. The surgery had lasted 4 hours. Mostly because they couldn't find anything wrong. I was awake for a good 3 hours. Just how everybody wants to spend their Fridays. After awhile I fell asleep. I wish I hadn't.

I woke up in the same bed I fell asleep in but what startled me was the fact that there were 5 sets of 29-48 year-old eyes watching me. Do they have some fetish with watching people sleep or something? They seriously need to fix that. It's creepy enough when Itachi watches me sleep, but this crossed the line of creepy. "You guys have a bad habit of watching people sleep, ya know that." They all just smiled when I spoke. "You guys on happy pills or something?" Now they looked happy still, but confused at the same time. From behind me all I hear was "Dude! You watch people while they're sleeping? That shit is freakn' creepy! Do you have some weird fetish or something? 'Cause if you do, this job would be a good choice, but it would be better to work at a sleep clinic. There you could get out all your weird fetish dreams and shit!" Once again, they all looked shocked. "Tori." Everyone looked at me. "Yes?" She sounded like she knew what was coming. "What are you doing here?" She seemed as though she hadn't thought of an excuse. "Me?  
Oh, I was just checking up on the patients to--"I cut her off"Tori."  
She sighed. "It was Naruto and Itachi's idea alright! I just wanted to come in the ambulence!" Silence."Where are Naruto and Itachi?" Silence once again. She didn't know. I sighed. They'd certainly hear about this.  
"Kid, what does she mean?" The other doctors looked at me with worry in their eyes."She means it was their idea to send me to a hospital." They seemed shocked, although I knew why. "Why wouldn't they send you to a hospital?" They almost looked like they were about to cry. "Because Im not supposed to be in a hospital as a patient here." They looked hurt.  
WTF? "What do you mean 'here'?" One women started crying. "I mean here as in this counrty, as in any hospital but the one back home. Not just this one." Most of them were crying now. "Huh? Why can't you come to a hospital other than the one where you live in Japan?" I sighed. "In case you haven't noticed im not exactly normal." A couple of them had stopped crying. "What do you mean?" I hate explaining things. "I mean I should be dead by now. The average human dies after they lose 4 pints of blood. I've been losing 6-8 pints of blood in less than an hour for the past several days. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" They looked dumfounded. Appearently, it hadn't. One of the more emotional doctors came over and latched himself onto me, still crying. "We were just so glad that you were alive we didn't think of that!" He was starting to disrupt the sitches' placement."Yes well, pulling out my stiches is against that idea." He apologized and let go, walking over to stand with the other doctors. "Well, either way the surgery was a success! You can go home in 2 weeks!" The doctors left the room happily. 2 joyus weeks.  
Of hell that is.

--------------2 weeks later!(cause im just mean like that!)-------------

I was walking fine after the first 3 days after my surgery, but for some reason I still feel a little unsteady on my feet. Oh well, I was being discharged today. They said they found the problem and fixed it, but I know they couldn't find anything. That would be why I didn't ask what caused it. Either way, when I see Itachi and Naruto, they're sure as hell gonna fucking get it for sending me to a god dammned hospital. They were aware of this, which would be why they started sucking up to me when I got back. Not that it will work. The first thing that happened when I walked in the door was Itachi latching onto me. Not exactly the most comfortable thing after surgery on your back. Naruto begged on his knees but they both got what was coming in the end.  
Well, that's it I guess. End of story. Huh, Oh yeah. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, or Uchiha Sasuke, whichever you prefer. It's still a mystery of what caused all this, but it's one that only I, and my boyfriend Naruto, are aware of. Life is cruel. Love is a bitch. Karma is never on your side. But in the end, love is what keeps us living, through life and through karma. It makes it all worth it.

-  
Okay! I like the length, I think it's one of my longest yet! Ok, when I thought of this, and when I wrote this I was in the middle of a dizzy spell, which was my insperation! Note: don't carry heavy things over icy sidewalks, up icy stairs, and across the house, up way more stairs and htrough ddoors when in a dizzy spell. My slogan is: I make mistakes so you don't have to! Okay, babbling on. Yes, I shall finish my other stories and this is a oneshot. Thanks for reading!

Author:Torad 


End file.
